God of Destruction
by Karmen2210
Summary: Dilandau is on another planet. It's not earth and it's not Gaea. What is he really doing there? What will he need to know about this planet? and who will he meet along the way? My 3rd story and my favorite to write! R&R and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

This is my newest story and i've tried to put as much detail as I could in it but I can't really tell if it's enough... oh well... tell me what u think of it... oh and it's really really weird just read it through and give me your thoughts on it, okday!  
  
  
In a valley, far from civilization of any kind, a blinding column of light lit up the sky. If anyone been around to see it a wave of curiosity and fear would have flooded his or her heart but none had lived in this area for over a thousand years. The creatures that dwelt there were said to be ferocious and would brutally slaughter anyone who dared enter their domain. Many legends were now told as children's stories, thought to scare them into behaving. No one had been able to remember the reasons for leaving the area for generations but still no adult or child had yet been born brave enough to find out why.  
  
In the valley, near a small waterfall, a creature different from anything this planet had ever seen was beginning to move for the first time since the light had descended. It was a creature of pure evil and even the dumbest of creatures would have known that from the minute it touched the ground. Before it had even taken its first steps every animal (if you can call some of them that) had encircled it giving their praise to the newest god of destruction.   
  
He slowly made his way to his feet and cried out in mourning for everything he was forced to leave behind. But his cry became a silent sneer at the thought of a new planet to conquer and annihilate in a sea of fire. His newfound thought brought about an insane laughter ringing throughout the entire valley, echoing off the surrounding mountains.   
  
The last creature to become aware of his arrival was a wild murderous dragon, awakened by the laughter ringing through out his cave. He hated it with a passion! This 'thing' that had just arrived had no right to enter 'his' domain and assume control like they were all mindless slaves of his own creation. He erupted through the mouth of his cave spitting a long column of fire high into the sky. He was as black as coal and his fire was hot enough to melt an entire mountain. No one was going to control him easily. He was the last of his species and would protect his pride and make it known to everyone that dragons, until his death, are still the strongest and most feared creatures on the planet.   
No one was going to change that. Not if he could help it.  
  
He immediately caught the attention of their guest who had finally stopped laughing and looked up at the black dragon with a great interest. It was managing to suppress the instinct to allow a god total control. No one had managed to do that in a very long time. He was very pleased to see such strength in a single creature, one that's not even human either (they always seem to enjoy rebelling). Another point on it's side was that it had the gift of fire.... Ah, fire.... But it would seem that he was going to have to win it's trust or at least play a little game with it's pride in order to earn its complete loyalty.   
  
The dragon took a dive at the thing threatening its authority in this land. His intentions were to swallow it whole and still be able to hear it's agonizing screams well into the next week as it was slowly digested.  
  
As he was descending towards his target he could sense no fear coming from it. This alone was enough to worry him. He had slowed enough for the so-called god to see exactly what he was going to try to do. His charge was easily dodged and the creature was around his neck. A blade flashed in the light of the full moon and was brought to the throat of the dragon before he could do anything to stop it.   
  
"Land oh fiery one." He whispered into the dragon's ear so no one else could hear him.   
  
The dragon did as he was told, not wanting his death just yet.   
  
"I have done you a favour," he whispered again,"by letting you live, so now I ask for a favour in return. I want you to accompany me around this planet while I enslave it. I will be its new god. Anyone who defies me will be burned to crisp or slaughtered. I will not fail like I did on my last planet. Should you refuse I will take back my favour to you."  
  
~ And what is your name? ~  
  
"You may call me master but the rest of the world will call me Lord Dilandau."  
  
~ I agree to your terms but I will not call you master! I'm not a pet! ~  
  
"Stubborn thing aren't you. Oh well, I suppose I'll live with Lord Dilandau for now... But what shall I call you...?"  
  
~ My name is Inferno. It was given to me as a hatchling and I'd like to keep it! ~  
  
"Hummm... I actually quite like it! Inferno it is then. I have no more time for games though... where is the nearest settlement?"  
  
~ A few thousand miles south of the surrounding mountains the leader there is called Moramu or so I'm told. ~  
  
"Sound's fun I can't wait. You will fly me their Inferno. I never did have a lot of patience."  
  
  
Well that's it for now tell me what u think and if you have any ideas of how it may continue tell me and maybe I can work them in... i can try anyways... thx for your support!! 


	2. traveling

Well this is my next chapter! I'm really into this story so far! I hope none of you had to wait too long ;) So tell me what u think and thanks to those of you who reviewed already!  
  
  
It was going to take Dilandau and Inferno 3 days to travel to the settlement. Even with Inferno being able to fly them there he could only fly for twenty minutes at the most before he'd need a brake. He'd never had to fly with a passenger before so he wasn't used to it.   
  
When they would stop for a break Dilandau would take out his sword and start sharpening it. He never spoke once. It was as though he was in a trance the entire time. He was obviously thinking about something but Inferno had no interest in what went through his demonic mind and no one else was there to ask him.  
  
Dilandau was happy being left alone with his thoughts but not being able to talk to anyone was making him fell very alone and because of his last life he just couldn't deal with that anymore. But what would you talk about with a Dragon anyways? Fire maybe... fire can solve all problems. Then a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Inferno," he called,"What is the name of this planet?"  
  
~ The Dragons have always called it Katmorire but I believe the humans call it something different. ~  
  
"I see. Then we will have to find out what they call it before we kill to many people. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. All other dragons I have meet would die for a chance to shed human blood." He chuckled a bit under his breath at the thought of so many innocent people never having a chance to defend themselves against the furry of a dragon and one under his command as well.   
  
~ Yes Lord Dilandau. Like the rest of my race I hate humans with a passion. ~  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm in a human body?"  
  
~ No. You don't act like the rest of them. You are not ignorant. You kill because it was what you were created to do; they just kill because they're too dense to know otherwise. ~  
  
"At least I know I'm not in the company of a fool. You chose your words carefully and know things for the way they are. How much farther is it to the settlement?"  
  
~ We've been traveling for nearly a day. It will take about 2 more days until we arrive at the rate we've been traveling but if we were to fly and walk when I need to rest my wings it should only take half that time. ~  
  
"Great! Just one more day then and we'll be able to kill! I can't wait. It's been way to long!"  
  
~ I am ready to fly again. Shall we go? ~  
  
"Yes. We will hunt for something to eat when your wings wear out again."  
  
Dilandau swung himself up onto Inferno's neck again and they rose up above the tree line and began flying south again towards the settlement he now knew as Drathdon.  
  
The two to of them didn't talk again for the remainder of the trip. There was nothing to talk about. They did walk when Inferno was resting his wings to save time. But they would not walk in the open; they wouldn't even land out in the open if it could be helped. They didn't want to warn the people of Drathdon in anyway so they would stay above the clouds whenever possible and land only in thick forested areas.   
  
When they could view the small village from the edge of the forest Dilandau told Inferno to wait there while he went to see if this place was even worth taking over.   
  
Trouble began as soon as he crossed the village border.  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter I'm afraid. Tell me what you think and give me any suggestions you might have! Thx! 


	3. visiting

It took me a while to get this chapter out but it's still very new so I don't think anyone is really into it yet. I do have a plan for this story but I would like any ideas you might have so you can either put them in a review or you can e-mail me at either Karmen_199@hotmail.com or at Silver_Vegeta_Dilandau@hotmail.com I check both of them all the time so it doesn't matter which you e-mail. I hope you enjoy the story and I'm trying to make it different from the things I normally read so that does actually make it quite a bit more difficult so your ideas would be very helpful. THX!  
  
~  
  
Two men approached him from either side. One was holding a sword but the other was holding a very primitive spear. Both were probably twice the size of Dilandau and he never was a short person. They had to have been at least 12ft tall either that or Dilandau had shrunk upon his arrival.  
  
"Halt! State your name and business!"  
  
"And who might it be that needs this information?" Dilandau hissed in return.  
  
"We guard this diminutive settlement from intruders like you. Most of the people who live hear are refuges from wars in other countries and are quite suspicious of strangers. Now don't make me repeat myself again. What is your name and what is your business!?"  
  
Dilandau smirked "My name is of no interest to you at this moment and my business is only to find food and shelter here. We are along way from any other form of civilization of any kind why else would I be here you idiot!?"  
  
"You're a real smart ass! I don't know why I should even let you pass! I should just kill you on the spot! I'd only have to sit on you in order to do that! But I do have orders to let travelers pass so you may go. There is a small inn at the end of this road called the Black Magic Inn you'll find everything you need there. We'll be watching you so you make one false move and your history!"  
  
Dilandau just laughed as he started walking down the street to the inn they had spoken of. Even though the guards were twice his size, were armed, and were making threats he still showed no fear and that was enough to make the guards very nervous. His laugh was that of a cruel monster, one who knew he would not be beaten so easily. He was a demon and they realized that to late to be of any use to anyone. As Dilandau was walking by the guards he took the spear one of them was holding without them even realizing it. A few steps later when the guards had moved right next to one another he spun around a hurled the spear with all his might at the two of them. It went through the back of one of them and all the way through to pierce the heart of the second. They both fell the ground dead, blood oozing from the area where the spear entered.  
  
Dilandau grinned and continued to walk towards the inn, chuckling as he entered the building.  
  
When he entered the entire room went silent. Every type of person you could imagine was there. From little children to roughed up looking mercenaries and they were all giants. The children who were probably only around 7-13 were easily the same height at Dilandau was. Everyone was staring at him like he was a little green alien with bulging bug eyes. He looked around the room once and headed towards the front desk. The place had to be a pub and hotel combined. That would be the only way that so many people would gather in one place.  
  
He had to start pushing people out of his way just to get to where he was heading. It was very annoying being so small compared to everyone else but at least he could dodge through the crowd that is if he was actually going to move out over their way just because they are bigger than him.  
  
As he was making his was to the front desk a fight broke out in the far corner of the room. People had started yelling and cheering and placing bets on which the winner would be. The fighters were two girls much to Dilandau's amassment. The first girl was about 9ft tall and looked very angry. Her face was all red. Wild and tangled red hair was flying around in front of her face as she tore her way through the audience towards her victim. The other fighter was really short compared to everyone else here. She was 5'8 and had dirty blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She hardly even came up to the waist of the other girl but she had no fear in her eyes, in fact she looked bored.  
  
From listening to the other people talking about odds on the fight and such he found out that the taller one's name was Tamiku. She had a short temper and loved to obliterate anyone who gave her a hard time or just got in her way. She was a nasty tempered demon, as one of the people who betted on her said. The other girl was called Karacoo. She was normally very even tempered but she trusted no one and believed in nothing so she would fight anyone who challenged her if it meant that she would get money or a free bite to eat. She had nothing else. Karacoo was a great fighter and was champion fighter of the entire town. Most people were betting on her.  
  
~  
  
That's all for now. I'll try to get chapters out sooner but I need more reviews to keep me going (They are my source of writing energy) ;) So plz read and review my little story and I'll have the fight in the next chapter. I'll try to make it a good fight. Laters! 


	4. the fight

Well it's been a little while since I last put up a chapter so I decided to finally write again! Isn't it wonderful! Yeah, well plz review and give me some suggestions! I haven't had any yet! Oh, and I'd like to know if you ppl reading this story would like me to put the dragonslayers in it. So plz review and tell me what you'd like! Thanks!  
  
~  
  
Karacoo was waiting for Tamiku to make the first move and didn't have to wait very long. Tamiku charged right at her attempting to run over her and stomp her into the ground. Karacoo easily jumped to the side and Tamiku rammed right into a table. The table was bolted to the ground and since that table only came up to Tamiku's knee when she ran into it her kneecap was shattered and her leg bent right around in the other direction. Tamiku was shrieking in pain but Karacoo wasn't done yet. If Tamiku were permitted to live she would only come after Karacoo again once she had healed up.  
  
Karacoo slammed into the screeching Tamiku with all her weight forcing her to the ground. With her leg in the shape in was in she wouldn't be able to get back up for a while if at all. Karacoo grabbed a dagger off of one of the hollering fans and plunged it into Tamiku's throat.  
  
She watched Tamiku die choking on the blood flowing from her throat. She smirked a little. She had just been waiting for the day Tamiku would challenge her. They had never liked each other to begin with. It was only a matter of time until she was killed. But Karacoo's smirk faded as she once again realized that she had killed a once living person. She hated to kill people but it was the only thing she was good at and the innkeeper would pay her for entertaining his guests or just feed her if he was feeling cheap. She sighed as she made her way through the crowd of people collecting their winnings or paying up from the fight. Some of the people who had bet on Tamiku were glaring at her as she passed but she was getting used to it.  
  
Dilandau had found the fight quite interesting. He had never really seen women fight and when he had it had only made his disliking for them increase but it would seem as though the women on this planet could take care of themselves and fight just as well as most of the men on other planets. He was actually quite impressed. He had finally made his way to the front desk. He could get a room for the night and get some of his questions answered but before he forgets he would have to go tell Inferno they would decide what to do with this place tomorrow after he had a decent chance to look around this place. And maybe if those guard's bodies were still there Inferno would like to have them for a little snack. Maybe he could bring Tamiku's body as well if he got someone else to carry it that is. He wasn't about to get his hands dirty.  
  
The innkeeper was smiling to himself as he watched all his guests getting what they bet on, hearing once in a while a, "This is the best inn ever!" or, "No one beats this place when it comes to fights!" Dilandau made his way up to him. He looked down upon his new and short guest.  
  
"What can I do for you, Sir?"  
  
"Well you can start by giving me a room, preferably one that won't have furniture twice my size." Was Dilandau's nicest reply.  
  
"Well sir, most of our rooms are built for people up to 10ft tall but I do have one room. Karacoo usually uses it but she doesn't really matter. She's kind of like a pet here. She's completely dependant on this inn for survival or so we've made her think so you can use that room."  
  
"For being such a good fighter she doesn't seem to get very much respect, but that's her problem. Fine I'll take that room. And as my payment I'll take that mutilated corps off of your hands so long as you have someone else carry it, I'm not going to get my hands dirty."  
  
"That's excellent! I usually have a hard time getting rid of all the dead corpses around here. Just don't tell me what your going to do with it and it's a deal. I'll have Karacoo carry it for you; she should be able to handle it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~Maybe this Karacoo girl can answer my questions. It seems she's very obedient. ~  
  
"KARACOO!! Get over here!"  
  
Karacoo appeared to come out of nowhere. She was standing in a dark corner nearby. Dilandau was very upset at himself for not knowing she was there. Normally he'd be able to tell if someone was anywhere form 20 to 50ft away from him but he had no idea that Karacoo was there and she was only a few feet away from him. He must be getting a little out of practice.  
  
"Yes. I'll take the body wherever he wants it but I'm not very pleased that you gave away my only place to sleep. Where do you expect me to sleep now? You already owe me from my fight."  
  
"Yes, yes. I will pay you and you can either sleep on the floor or do this man's every bidding and possibly be aloud to share his room with him if he so chooses. Or if you really want you can go sleep outside in the forest where all those dangerous animals live and finally be out on your own."  
  
Dilandau looked at the two with slight amusement at where this conversation was heading.  
  
"I could be on my own if I chose to be! I'm just not quite ready yet. I still need a bit more fighting experience before then, just as you have said before. Now if you don't mind I have a 10ft dead body to carry since I know you couldn't do it yourself if your life depended on it!"  
  
Karacoo turned to Dilandau slightly red from her little talk with the innkeeper. She bowed her head slightly to him before speaking.  
  
"Sir, where would you like me to take this body?"  
  
"You can grab it and fallow me. I'll show you where I want it."  
  
~  
  
Well that's it for now! Review! I need to know if you guys want me to put the dragonslayers in the story or not. 


	5. what's going on?

Hello to all my fans out there! I got another chapter out aren't you proud of me!? Anyways I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the last chapter, there were a few things I left a little unclear but I think this chapter will explain everything better I just finished the other chapter off to quickly. Sorry about that! So please read and review and I'm planning on updating my other stories again before I come back to this one so don't be to upset! :p Laters! And have a nice day! ;)  
  
~  
  
~Karacoo~  
  
Oh man, I forgot that Tamiku was so much bigger that me! How the hell am I going to carry her! I never should have agreed to this! I don't even know why I did! Normally I'd just tell them to do their own dirty work, I mean I already did the terrible dead of killing the poor soul, why should I have to carry the body to! They should just have one of the men who are about the same size as Tamiku do this, not a girl half her size! Damn it! Why did I let myself get so distracted I couldn't think properly! I shouldn't be distracted in the first place! That guy may be the only guy my size and the only person I'd ever have a chance in creating a family with but you can tell just by looking at him he would never have an interest in someone like me. No, his only interest would probably be the thrill of war. I know the look of a killer better than anyone. GRRRR!!!! I can't believe I'm even thinking this! Maybe if I'm lucky he'll be an even worse killer than I already think he is and he'll kill me after I take this body where ever he wants it, that is if I can get it there in the first place. I know one way I could carry it but I'm not sure I should… although I don't think I'll have much choice, I already agreed to carry it and I know I can't do the job physically but…  
  
"Hey! You! Girl! Hurry up would you I don't have all day you know!"  
  
~Dilandau~  
  
Damn females! Always so slow! I don't want to wait forever and I'm sure Inferno doesn't want to wait any longer either. My poor little fire lizard, he's probably starving. Now what am I going to do with this girl once she gets that body where I want it. I know I can't let her come back here. She'll have seen Inferno but I could just have Inferno eat her as well, that would solve the problem but I don't want anyone tracing the kill back to me so soon. I've already been very careless by leaving those other bodies outside by the gate. I guess I could just scare her half to death and threaten to have her eaten if she doesn't obey me… yes, that would work. Right now I'm just interested in seeing how she's going to carry the body, there is no way she'd have the pure muscle to just lift her off the ground but maybe she could drag it along…  
  
Just as Dilandau was thinking of different ways it might be possible for Karacoo to carry that damn body Karacoo closed her eyes and started to concentrate very hard on the body in front of her. A blue aura began to surround the body lifting it just slightly above the ground. The aura grew outwards to the point where it shaped itself into a somewhat human shape. It continued to grow on both sides until it had formed three human like shapes. They looked somewhat like ghosts. All three turned simultaneously towards Karacoo and bowed their heads just slightly.  
  
"What is it that you wish of us, Milady?" The voice of the ghost like creatures was barely audible as they seemed to speak in very light airy like manor. Karacoo bowed her head in return before answering.  
  
"I was hoping that you three might be willing to help me to carry this body to where ever this man wishes it to go. Will you help me?"  
  
"Helping you would be a honour, Milady."  
  
Dilandau was in such shock he let his mouth visibly open about an inch. He stood like that while they had their small little conversation just trying to comprehend what just happened. It wasn't until he realized that all their attention had been directed towards him that he composed himself again. He stared at them for a few moments just to make sure he wasn't going completely crazy. He was on another planet that he had never been to and had no idea of the capabilities of the natives so he decided to just assume it was normal and concentrate on feeding his little pet.  
  
"Fallow me." He stated as he turned to face the exit and head back towards the woods.  
  
But before he had even took three steps the innkeeper had stepped in his way to prevent him from going on. He snarled slightly at this delay but the innkeeper wasn't even looking at him he was looking at Karacoo with a look that could kill a person.  
  
"Please wait one moment, sir. I must speak to Karacoo quickly." He never even looked down at Dilandau; he just kept glaring at Karacoo when he was addressing Dilandau.  
  
He walked past Dilandau and made his way towards Karacoo. She looked very nervous and actually quite scared to say the least. Dilandau soon realized why. The innkeeper quickly grabbed Karacoo by the neck and lifted her to his eye level, Karacoo lashing out with her legs and grabbing on to his hand to try and pry herself loose or at least give herself some support. She soon started choking and began turning blue as the innkeeper tightened his grip.  
  
"How many times must I tell you girl that you are never under no condition to bring those THINGS here! You will pay dearly later! For now let this be a reminder of who is you better and lets not forget that if it were not for me taking you in that you wouldn't have made it past the age of 2!"  
  
Karacoo could hardly breath anymore and it was already a miracle that she was able to breath at all. In at last ditch effort to free herself and to make him pay for the "better" comment she swung her legs up and wrapped them around him arms momentarily and then kicked as hard as she could, nailing him right in the nose. She heard a sickening crack and was dropped down to the ground. Blood was running from his now broken nose as he began to scream at the top of his lungs in both pain and furry.  
  
Karacoo grabbed Dilandau by the arm and pulled him outside as fast as her legs would carry her. Dilandau didn't really understand what was going on but he figured that is he let her get away with pulling him along this one time he could get all his answers from her. The ghost like things also fallowed behind them carrying the body with them. Once they reached the towns borders Karacoo came to a stop. She couldn't hear anyone fallowing them so there was no longer any need to run.  
  
This was perfect for Dilandau, not only was the body where he wanted it but the other two bodies were right next to him and with Karacoo still here he would get all the answers her needed then burn this whole place to a crisp. He never really needed the room at the inn in the first place it was just a good reason to take the body with out being suspicious. He would soon have everything he needed and this little village would no longer exist by sunrise tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed that because it may be the last chapter I write for a little while… Sorry! But I also still need some reviews to let me know if you want me to put the dragonslayers in this story or not. At least one review would help! *Sigh* well anyways I hope you enjoyed that and please review if you can! LATERS! 


	6. explainations (crazy?)

Hello again! I have a lot of explaining to do after that last chapter. I'd bet I left a lot of confused people. If there's anything that confuses you that I don't explain let me know so I can fix it up! Oh, and I will not have the dragonslayers in this story. Sorry to anyone I've disappointed but that's just the way it's got to be. SOWY!!! Well R & R & Enjoy!!  
  
~  
  
Dilandau looked at the girl next to him. She was going to be all his answers and then more food for Inferno. First thing's first though. Dilandau shifted his gaze to the interior of the forest where he could just make out the slight glow of Inferno's soulless eyes. He was watching them. He probably already knew what was going on given that he was starting to move and make his way to the edge of the tree line. He stopped momentarily just before he was in full view and took a good long look at each of the now three dead bodies laying no more then 25ft away from him and then looked to the girl standing not to far from Dilandau's side. She hadn't noticed that a dragon was just inside the forest. She was looking behind her, looking to see if someone was fallowing them probably.  
  
Karacoo stood completely unaware of the evils standing just in front of her. All she cared about right now was finding a safe place away from the innkeeper that would surely beat her until she was near death. She never thought that the person next to her would cause her any real damage. Her little blue friends had disappeared now that they had completed their task and the body they had brought was lying at her feet. She was still looking back towards the inn when she heard a sickening crunch and spun around to see who or what just died. She was not expecting what she saw. A huge coal black dragon was standing over one and a half dead bodies. The top of one of the bodies was completely gone. She guessed that that was the dragon's doing as blood was dripping down the sides of his mouth. The dragon looked up at her for a second just before wrapping his tongue around the other half of the body and pulling it into his giant mouth. Another sickening crunch and he swallowed the other half. He liked the dripping wet blood off his mouth before going for the second body. A few seconds later and there was no trace of the two bodies that had laid there only moments before.  
  
The dragon's huge head looked up at her while licking the last few drops of blood off of himself. Karacoo had gone quite a few shades whiter and backed away from the dragon as it began to move closer to her, it's soulless eyes never breaking the lock their eyes shared until it came up to the last of the dead bodies and instead of eating in 'small bites' as before it swallowed the last body whole and moved its gaze up to Karacoo again.  
  
Karacoo had forgotten that Dilandau was behind her until she had backed right up into him and felt him grab her shoulders to hold her still. Her eyes widened in horror as she heard Dilandau laughing slightly. She could just imagine the smirk on his face as she realized that the Dragon was his little pet. She began to shake ever so slightly as the huge dragon came right up to her, towering way above her head. As the realization that she most likely wouldn't live though this hit her she actually began to calm down. She decided long ago that when death stared her in the eyes she would die bravely. She was quite surprised when the dragon laid down in front of her and brought his head right down to her eye level. She gazed into his soulless eyes unaware of the loving kindness in her own eyes that reflected the deep love for dragons down in her heart. All the evil stories and even the awful scenes she had just witnessed could never destroy her love for the creature that lay in front of her.  
  
Dilandau let her go and Inferno wrapped his tail around her so she wouldn't run even though he knew she wouldn't go anywhere. Dilandau whispered something to Inferno that was inaudible to Karacoo but she saw the dragon nod slowly as Dilandau smirked and stroked Inferno's nose. Inferno gave Karacoo back to Dilandau and flew up into the air, heading into the center of the town. Karacoo could hear screaming that made her blood run cold as huge flames erupted from the town's core. It didn't take very long for the entire town to be covered in the hungry flames. Karacoo's sensitive hearing could pick up the sound of more crunching that she now knew to be the sound of Inferno's eating. Karacoo's heart sank at the sight of her only known home burning even if it wasn't a good home and the people who lived there hated her it was still her home and soon it would be nothing but ashes.  
  
The screaming was beginning to die down and Karacoo looked up at Dilandau only to see a satisfied smirk on his face, it was obvious that he had planned this. Karacoo could feel her strength leaving her as misery took its place. She looked up slowly to see Inferno walking through the flames that suited his kind so well.  
  
"Did anyone survive?" Dilandau asked in a voice completely lacking in any emotion.  
  
~ Of course not. This is the way you ordered it. ~  
  
"Wonderful. Now we can move on as soon as I get the information I wanted." Dilandau looked over towards Karacoo. "I have a lot of questions for you, little one, but for now I think we should move away from this area incase the fire or screaming caught anyone's attention. We don't need anyone knowing that we're behind it just yet." Dilandau hopped on Inferno's back and Inferno placed Karacoo in front of Dilandau with his tail and took off into the air, making sure to keep low to the ground.  
  
Not to far away is a small meadow they can stop at. It only took about 12 minutes to get there from when they took off. 12 minutes of total silence. Dilandau was thinking of how to get the girl to talk and tell him what he wanted and Karacoo was wondering what he was going to do to try and get her to talk and if she would have a better death then those that burned to death or were crunched by Inferno. Inferno landed rather abruptly when they reached the clearing and lay down immediately after landing causing Karacoo to worry about him slightly.  
  
Karacoo got off before Dilandau and moved towards Inferno's head. His breathing was slightly shallower then it was before and his eyes were closed, which was very strange for a wild animal to do. Karacoo's love for dragons easily overpowered her fear of this one and she went right up to his face and gently stroked him. He opened his eyes slightly to look at who was petting him and closed his eyes again seeing that is was no threat.  
  
Dilandau watched the two for a little while thinking it was probably good for Inferno to have a bit of attention and he had made Inferno work quite a bit today. He hadn't really thought that she would ever go near Inferno after what she had seen, and he was actually counting on that fear to get the answers he wanted but maybe now he could use her love for the fire creature.  
  
Dilandau walked up behind her and stood there quietly for a few moments studying his little pet lizard to see if it would be okay. After being sure that Inferno wasn't in any danger and was just tired he lifted Karacoo off the ground and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him, her eyes watering but no tears coming out.  
  
"It's time that you give me the answers I've been looking for, my dear." Dilandau said, again with no emotion in his voice or, as Karacoo could now see, any emotion in his eyes. "Firstly I'd like to know what those strange blue things were."  
  
"Those weren't anything important, I just summoned some spirits as all my kind can do." Karacoo said, letting her head hang like a young child who just got in trouble would.  
  
Dilandau lifted one eyebrow ever so slightly at her response. For one thing he had thought that she would have put up more of a fight in giving up the information, and secondly that was not exactly an answer he was expecting. "And what would you call your kind?" he asked wondering if maybe the girl was out of her mind.  
  
"I'm an elf of course. Couldn't you tell by my ears?" Karacoo said. It was common knowledge for everyone on the planet that the ears and the size said 'Elf'. She was now slightly confused at to what this stranger was. His size said elf but he lacked in ears.  
  
Dilandau was very surprised that he hadn't noticed her ears sooner but even if he had he wouldn't have known what she was. He would have guessed that she was a hybrid of some kind. Maybe an elf was a hybrid but he didn't want to look like and idiot if he asked so he moved on to his next question. "What types of people live here and how does where are the big cities located?"  
  
~ Those are sure stupid questions. ~ Karacoo thought to herself. ~ Who doesn't know that? Maybe the dragon raised him. Oh well, no harm in telling him since it's common knowledge. ~ Karacoo looked up at him again before answering. "There are 4 types of people, the Giants, the Elves, the Sorcerers, (Dilandau shuddered) and the Wild People. The Elves are small and almost extinct, the Giants you've seen, the Sorcerers wield great magic that even the Elves don't know and the Wild People are a race of mercenaries. The Giants hold the most power in society and have the greatest population. They rule all the huge cities. And the others are all wanderers. You'll see maybe a couple of them in each town but you're more likely to meet them on the road. The biggest city is Diamond City. It's maybe a month or two away from here on foot."  
  
"Which type of people are the greatest fighters?"  
  
"The Wild People of course but the Elves are the next best and then the Magic Wielders (Karacoo noticed Dilandau's dislike for the word sorcerers) and last is the Giants." Karacoo stated with a hint of boredom to her voice.  
  
"How the hell do know all this when you've spent your life in a tiny village inn?" Dilandau said, now believing that the girl was probably crazy and wasting his time.  
  
"All the travelers from other towns would stop at that inn, since it was the only one in town, and I would listen to what they said so I would one day be able to leave that rotten place and actually live my life but I wasn't strong enough so I just waited and listened." She stated with a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Dilandau looked at her. He watched as her eyes looked curiously at him awaiting the next question. He could see the slight bit of boredom in her eyes. Eyes, what a wonderful window into someone's true feelings.  
  
~  
  
Well that's all for now! I know, I know, it's not very much and is really getting 'out of this world' (pardon the joke) but hey I'm sure there are people out there who like this sortta thing! Well Review plz! Laters! ;) 


End file.
